It Ends With a Kiss
by MyHeartsDesire
Summary: Just a little plot change to the movie. What I think would happen if instead of turning all cute and fluffy something different happened to Bunny. Yes, it's been done before but give it a chance! Light jackrabbit fluffy oneshot. Rated K for, you guessed it! A kiss :)


**Hey everybody! So I was watching Rise of the Guardians on tv and saw the part where Bunny popped out of the sleigh all fluffy and small and adorable. And I thought back to when I first watched it and thought Bunny was on the borderline of death. So I figured I'd put this idea on paper and see what ya'll thought. I'm not sure if this will be jackrabbit at the end but it will be fluffy. Very fluffy. **

**Rotg is not mine**

*Story picks up right after Jack is seen

Jack flew out the window and saw the once magnificent sleigh crashed on the ground, the sound of reindeer running in the far distance. Tooth noticed the winter spirit first.

"Jack!" She called, trying to fly but only managing flight for a moment before falling to her knees. Quickly Jack tried to help her up, asking if she was alright.

North, the usually strong and agile Russian, leaned heavily on a sword like a cane, "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," the younger replied as Jaime ran out of his house excitedly taking in the sight that was Santa Claus and the Tooth fairy.

The child looked at them in awe, "I knew you were real!" He turned at smiled broadly at Jack. North and Tooth watched in shock.

"Jack, he _sees_ you." Jack beamed and nudged Jaime, before noticing someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Bunny?"

North's eyes grew dark as he replied, "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us….Bunny most of all." Following the man's gaze Jack didn't hesitate to rush to the sleigh, the sight within making his heart drop to his stomach.

The pooka's breathing was labored and shallow, even though he was simply lying on the seats. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving. Had it not been for the unsteady rise and fall of his chest Jack would have thought him dead. "Bunny?"

Eyelids fluttered briefly before focusing on the spirit, "J-Jack?" His voice was so weak, but hearing it gave Jack relief.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jaime asked, "But he was so strong! Now he looks like he couldn't take my sister!"

Bunny tried to glare at Jack but it turned into a grimace, "Oi! Di-did you tell him ta…say that?" He made a weak attempt to rise but Jack pushed him back down, "Alright, le's go. Y-You and me…One on one."

Jaime quickly replied back, "No actually he told me you were real...just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't."

Bunny's eyes widened and with a weak cough he said, "He got you, t-ta believe in me?" His gaze turned to Jack and he saw tears brimming.

"Of course I did! You didn't think I'd let you…" Jack's voice got thick, so when he spoke it was quiet. "Bunny I'm _so_ sorry, this is all my fault! If I hadn't let Pitch trick me you wouldn't be like this. And-"

"Oi, Frostbite." The Pooka's voice instantly hushed Jack, "It's not-your fault…I-I didn' give ya a, chance ta explain. And that...tha' wasn' right."

But Jack shook his head fiercely back and forth, "But it's not just that! I've been nothing but trouble for so long, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for the pranks, for '68, all I wanted was for someone to see me! I-I didn't even know it was Easter until you found me, if I had I swear I wouldn't of-"

The Pooka grunted as he grabbed the sprite's arm, the weak grip was enough to silence him. "Jack," he muttered in a voice filled with guilt, "Don't…You, have _no _reason…ta apologize. I-" A cough wracked his body and it made Jack wince. When the fit passed the Aussie continued, "Ah'm the one…who should apologize. All the, thing's I've said…J-Jack…I'm sorry."

Jack clung to Bunny's fur, uncaring if he was hurting him, the tears threatening to spill over. His throat thick, all he could do was listen as Bunny continued. "Ah was wr-wrong not ta give ya a chance…an' I was wrong-when ah said- ya shouldn' be a Guardian…" At that the tears begun to fall, and Jack shook his head again.

"Just, just shut up roo. You're gonna be fine you hear me? You have to be…" Before the spirit could say any more, ominous thunder rolled across the sky.

*****Skip to during fight just before Bunny turned big again, or in this case, before he gets better*****

As he fought Jack could see North and Tooth regaining their strength, but there was still no sign of Bunny. Sparing a moment from the chaos around him his gaze cut to the sleigh, where he could see the rabbit trying to stand. He still looked so weak, and all Jack wanted, no, _needed _was to make sure he wasn't in harm's way. But then the very thought seemed to jinx it, and on a silent cue the nightmares swarmed to the sleigh, shrouding its passenger completely.

"BUNNY NOOO!" Jack's scream tore through air, he felt fear and anguish unlike any other seize his heart. But then, after only mere moments, the nightmare cloud exploded. And there standing tall and powerful was the pooka warrior, a half smirk on his lips.

"G'day mate," he said before joining his comrades in battle. Jack couldn't hold back the relived laughter as Bunny flashed him a quick smile, clearly back to his strong self. The two then continued with the ongoing battle.

It raged on, the Guardians and Jack not backing down for a second. But soon Pitch surrounded them, his shadows menacing as they circled the four. But then Bunnymund saw the boogeyman, his scythe held high, and aiming right at the young winter spirit. Panic filled him as he shot out a warning, "Jack look out!" He attempted to block the blow with his boomerang but it was easily deflected, and all he could do was watch in horror as the deadly weapon came down….

*****SKIP TO AFTER SANDY COMES BACK, but before Pitch wakes up*****

Golden dreamsand filled the sky taking all sorts of shapes, and a peace settled over the night. The battle was over, they had won. The children were playing in the snow, and soon Jack's eyes landed on the furry Australian. Without a second thought he flung himself against Bunny, burying his face in the warm fur and committing the scent to memory. "Don't you _ever,_" his muffled voice spoke, "do that again! Ever! Do you hear me you stupid kangaroo?" His shoulders shook slightly as he kept his emotions at bay. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, he yanked himself away. A frosty blush dusted his cheeks as he looked down in embarrassment. From a few feet away the other three Guardians watched silently, smiling at the two.

Bunny stared at Jack rather surprised, then his mind went back to the moment Pitch almost ended the boy's life. To the overwhelming fear he felt when he thought he'd lose him forever. Suddenly his arms were wrapped tightly around Jack, holding him as if he never wanted to let go. When he felt the hug returned Bunny realized he would never want to. Snuffling his nose into the downy white hair he mumbled, " M'sorry Snowflake."

The tension in the younger's body relaxed as the two embraced, neither wanting to let go first. Leaning back just far enough to see the most beautiful emerald eyes Jack touched his nose to Bunny's and whispered, "I guess I forgive you, this time. But next time, and there better not be a next time," the tease was clear his gaze, "there will be no mercy. Got it?"

"Got it," Bunny replied with a chuckle. "Now I gotta ask, and ya can be honest with me mate, did you really not know it was Easter back in '68?"

Jack moved from the pooka in a sudden flurry, "Of course I didn't know! I swear!" He then looked to the ground while his hands twisted around his staff. In a soft voice he asked, "Do you think I would ever intentionally ruin my favorite holiday?"

That part made Bunny jolt straight, his ears perking as if he didn't hear right. When his questioning face stared at Jack's clear discomfort he broke into a gentle grin, "Favorite holiday yeah?"

Breathtaking blue eyes met his shyly, "Ever since I was human." The pooka's smile widened even more, but just as he was about to hug the winter spirit yet again Pitch woke up.

*****LAST SKIP I SWEAR! Skip to after Pitch being sucked into the ground and Jack becoming a Guardian!*****

"I will."

Pride beamed from North as he closed the book, "Then congratulations Jack Frost. For you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian."

Cheers erupted from everyone on the lake, but the loudest came from Bunnymund. Seeing such happiness in Jack's eyes made his stomach flutter with butterflies. His heart warmed as he watched the eternal laugh, his soft white hair bright even in the early dawn, his eyes shining with pure joy, and his smile. Bunny knew he'd do anything to see that smile forever. And in that moment the rabbit knew it was no or never. With steady stride and easygoing smile he approached Jack and placed his paws on the other's hips. "Congratulations Frostbite." Without any other warning he pressed his lips against Jack's. It was gentle and sweet, but Bunny knew that he'd never want to kiss another being again. But before he could deepen the kiss he felt himself shoved back. His eyes snapped open in confusion to see the newest Guardian staring wildly at him.

"What the heck was that?!" Jack asked bewildered.

Bunny was at a loss, "I-I thought-"

"What just because we hugged and I told you that Easter is my favorite holiday you think you can kiss me?"

The pooka felt heat rise to his ears in shame at his mistake, "I-I'm sorry Jack. I guess I misun-mmph!" His eyes flew wide as Jack yanked Bunny to him with a hard tug on his fur, his lips feeling cooler ones once again. The kiss was much less gentle, and this time it was long enough that Bunny could taste the unique flavor that was so very Jack. Before breaking the sprite swept the tip of his tongue over the other's bottom lip, catching just a hint of sweet chocolate and making Bunny's breath catch.

He pulled away and the two rested their foreheads on each other's. With a mischievous glint in his eye Jack whispered, "Gotcha." It then clicked and Bunny broke out into laughter, as did everyone on the lake.

The sleigh then landed, returned to its former glory, and the farewells were said. As the Guardians flew away Bunny moved to where Jack was crouching at the back. Grabbing his hand he nuzzled the boy's temple, while Jack in return kissed his cheek. As the town of Burgess shrunk into the distance the two turned to face the front, to the future. Now in furry arms Jack and Bunnymund silently and unkowingly agreed at how perfectly they fit together. The smaller male looked up to the pooka and shared a look. A look full of content, joy of no longer having to be alone, and a knowing that no matter what was in store for them, they would face it together. The two shared another passion-filled kiss, the first of many more, and headed toward their now entwined future.

**Looks like it did turn into Jackrabbit lol. A very fluffy fluffy jackrabbit Sorry for the crummy ending, feel free to review and share your thoughts!**


End file.
